Sampai Nanti
by reynyah
Summary: Kenapa Rinto ingin aku pergi ke London bersamanya? Kenapa Rinto tidak kembali saja ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup bahagia bersamaku di sini? Kenapa Rinto harus menerima beasiswa ke negara itu? Kenapa Rinto harus pergi? Kenapa aku harus memilih untuk pergi atau tinggal? Kenapa aku bingung? / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Ryuuna Hideyoshi! RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Dibuat untuk memenuhi _request_ Ryuuna Hideyoshi!**

**Sekaligus sequel-nya "Dariku Untuk Kau Baca"~**

**Selamat menikmati bacaan ini!**

* * *

**Sampai Nanti**

A RintoxLenka story

by reynyah

* * *

"Lenka-chan?"

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" balas Lenka yang tengah sibuk menjahit pakaiannya di kamar.

"Kamu benar-benar akan pergi ke London?" tanya Kaasan Lenka dengan nada khawatir. "Walau Kaasan yakin Rinto akan menjagamu, tetap saja London itu jauh, Lenka-chan."

Lenka menarik napas panjang. "Kaasan," panggilnya lembut. "Kaasan dan Basan juga akan ikut ke sana, kenapa perlu khawatir?"

Kaasan menghela napas lalu duduk di samping Lenka. Dibelainya rambut kuning madu Lenka yang panjang. "Lenka-chan, Kaasan sudah membicarakan ini dengan Basan," katanya. "Kaasan dan Basan memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke London."

"Eh? Kenapa, Kaasan?"

"Tentunya karena kami mau menghabiskan waktu kami di sini," jawab Kaasan Lenka dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Lagi pula, kami sudah betah tinggal di Tokyo. Kalau Lenka memang mau pergi, Kaasan tidak akan memaksa Lenka tinggal."

Lenka memutar bola matanya. "Kaasan, aku takut tidak bisa bersosialisasi di sana."

Kaasan membelai lagi rambut anak semata wayangnya. "Bahasa Inggris Lenka bagus, sangat bagus. Lenka akan mudah berkomunikasi di sana, apalagi Lenka itu orang yang mudah bersosialisasi," hibur Kaasan dengan senyum. "Berbeda dengan Kaasan dan Basan yang hanya tahu _I _dan _you_ dalam Bahasa Inggris."

Lenka tergelak pelan. "Tapi... aku akan rindu Kaasan kalau aku pergi jauh."

"Di sana ada Rinto," senyum Kaasan. "Rinto akan menjaga Lenka."

"Tapi—"

"Ya sudah," potong Kaasan sambil beranjak berdiri. "Kalau Lenka mau pergi, Kaasan tidak akan memaksa Lenka untuk tinggal. Lenka boleh pergi dan Lenka boleh tidak pergi. Terserah Lenka mau bagaimana." Kaasan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Lenka dan membukanya. "Oh, tapi pikirkan juga perasaan Rinto yang ingin Lenka ada di sampingnya."

Lenka mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kaasan keluar dari kamarnya. Lenka mendengus pelan. Kedatangan Rinto justru membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit. _Kenapa Rinto ingin aku pergi ke London bersamanya? Kenapa Rinto tidak kembali saja ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup bahagia bersamaku di sini? Kenapa Rinto harus menerima beasiswa ke negara itu? Kenapa Rinto harus pergi? Kenapa aku harus memilih untuk pergi atau tinggal? Kenapa aku bingung?_ pikir Lenka kesal. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengalir di dalam pikirannya, membuatnya kesal dan galau.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," ucap Lenka ketika mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Ah, Lenka-chan." Rinto yang baru saja memasuki kamar Lenka tersenyum melihat gadis itu. "Bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau akan ikut aku ke London atau tetap tinggal di sini?"

Lenka menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku masih bingung, Rinto-kun..."

"Pelan-pelan saja," hibur Rinto sambil mengelus kepala Lenka pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksa Lenka, kok. Kasihan Kaasan dan Basan kalau Lenka pergi. Mereka pasti kesepian karena ditinggal berdua."

Lenka menatap Rinto bingung. "Lalu kenapa bukan Rinto saja yang kembali ke sini?"

Senyum di wajah Rinto hilang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lenka lalu menatap kosong _tatami_. "Aku belum menyelesaikan studiku di sana," jawab Rinto sekaligus menjelaskan. "Butuh dua atau tiga tahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan studi ini. Paling cepat, satu tahun lagi aku akan lulus. Sayangnya, itu sangat tidak mungkin karena studi ini tidak semudah yang aku atau Lenka bayangkan dulu."

Lenka mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Lenka. "Lenka memang selalu mengerti," ucapnya senang. "Oh ya, apa selama aku tinggal di London... Lenka sempat punya pacar?"

Lenka tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran, Rinto-kun. Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus."

Rinto tersenyum. "Belajar itu memang bagus, tapi Lenka juga butuh orang di sisi Lenka," kata Rinto. "Dua setengah tahun aku pergi... Lenka selalu sendiri?"

Lenka berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa Lenka tidak mencari teman?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sibuk."

"Hmm..." Rinto berpikir sejenak. Dinaikkan alis sebelah kirinya. "Sesibuk itukah sampai tidak punya waktu untuk berteman?

Lenka menghela napas. "Rinto-kun," ucap Lenka sambil menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang kusayangi dan kucintai hanya kamu. Aku bukannya tidak mau berteman, Rinto-kun, aku sangat ingin. Hanya saja, apa yang kudapatkan dari mereka tidak sama dengan apa yang kudapatkan ketika bersamamu. Aku tidak merasa cocok dengan mereka," jelas Lenka panjang lebar. "Jadi, tolong jangan mendesakku untuk mencari teman lagi karena aku memang sudah pernah mencobanya beberapa kali."

Rinto menarik napas panjang. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya sunyi yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Rinto sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Rinto sempat punya pacar atau tidak?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Aduh, gadis-gadis London tampaknya tidak suka pemuda Asia," kata Rinto geli. "Jangankan punya pacar, teman perempuan saja aku tidak punya, Lenka-chan."

Lenka manggut-manggut. "Lalu, apa Rinto pernah mencoba mendekati mereka?"

"Hmm... pernah, hanya satu orang," jawab Rinto polos, membuat Lenka kesal karena Rinto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya cemburu. "Tapi aku gagal di tengah jalan. Lagi pula, aku melakukan semua itu karena ditantang temanku, Lenka-chan." Rinto mengakhiri penjelasannya, lalu menatap Lenka. "Lenka cemburu, ya?"

"Untuk apa?" balas Lenka datar walau sebenarnya dia memang cemburu. "Walau aku memang sayang pada Rinto, aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarang Rinto berhubungan dengan gadis manapun. Hubungan Rinto dengan gadis-gadis itu akan tetap jadi urusan Rinto, tidak akan ada hubungannya denganku."

Rinto mendesah. Lenka memang keras kepala. "Aku juga sayang Lenka," tegasnya. "Karena itu aku bertanya soal pacar. Aku tidak mau Lenka punya pacar, tahu? Aku ingin Lenka hanya sayang padaku. Apa susahnya mengaku, Lenka-chan?"

Lenka mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri debat itu sekarang juga.

"Ya sudah." Rinto beranjak dari duduknya. "Nanti Lenka kabari aku soal kepastian ikut atau tidak itu, ya?"

Lenka hanya menanggapi omongan Rinto dengan kebisuan.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan sikapku saat ini.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang pemarah. Aku sangat jarang marah. Kenapa? Entahlah, mungkin memang bawaan. Aku memang tidak suka melihat penindasan dan segala macamnya yang terkait dengan itu sehingga aku bertekad tidak akan melakukannya.

Lalu kenapa aku bersikap dingin pada Rinto yang jelas-jelas sangat kusayangi?

Maksudku... aku tidak mungkin membencinya.

Apa aku memang cemburu?

Ah, lupakan soal cemburu-cemburu itu. Hal yang penting sekarang adalah memastikan kepergianku ke London. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak mau pergi ke sana.

Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak mau berkunjung ke sana? Aku sangat ingin. Salah satu keinginan terbesarku adalah keliling dunia, jadi aku tidak akan menolak kalau memang diajak ke sana. Kini, persoalannya lain lagi. Rinto yang mengajakku, harusnya aku tidak menolak. Bayangkan, aku bisa bersama pemuda yang kucintai di negeri lain, di luar Jepang. Bukankah aku seharusnya bahagia karena dapat melakukannya?

Lalu kenapa kini aku gelisah?

"Lenka-chan? Kamu bertengkar sama Rinto-kun, ya?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Eh, Basan," ucapku begitu mengenali sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintuku. Aku bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang pada Basan untuk duduk. "Duduk sini, Basan."

Basan tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku. "Ada masalah apa lagi sama Rinto?"

"Masalah anak kecil, Basan," jawabku sambil memeluk kakiku. "Basan, aku bingung."

"Soal kepergianmu ke London?"

Aku mengangguk.

Basan tersenyum. "Lenka-chan," panggilnya pelan. "Kamu sudah bisa menentukan sendiri masa depanmu, bukan?

Aku terdiam sejenak.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Rinto? Kamu di dalam?" tanya Lenka sambil mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda berambut kuning madu bernama Rinto itu.

"Masuk, Lenka-chan."

Lenka membuka pintu kamar Rinto dan menutupnya sebelum mendekati Rinto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Mm..." gumam Lenka. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanku."

Rinto tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Mm... apapun jawabanku, Rinto tidak akan marah, bukan?"

Rinto menggeleng.

"Sepertinya... aku tidak akan ikut denganmu ke London."

Rinto tersenyum lagi. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya, tapi masih terdengar Lenka. "Bolehkah aku tau kenapa?"

Lenka tersenyum. "Kurasa... aku akan lebih bahagia di sini," jawab Lenka. "Aku memang bahagia kalau bisa bersama Rinto, tetapi rasanya aku tidak tega meninggalkan Kaasan dan Basan hanya berdua di sini." Lenka menarik napas. "Rinto pasti akan kembali ke sini, bukan? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku menunggu Rinto saja di sini, bersama Kaasan dan Basan."

Rinto tersenyum lalu memeluk gadis berambut kuning madu yang paling disayanginya itu. "Kamu memang tidak pernah egois, Lenka-chan," ucapnya senang. "Aku senang kalau Lenka lebih memilih menjaga Kaasan dan Basan daripada pergi denganku ke London."

Lenka tersenyum senang lalu membalas memeluk Rinto. "_Arigatou_, Rinto," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Rinto ke sana."

Rinto melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf sudah berbohong," ujar Rinto geli. "Studiku di sana sebenarnya memang belum selesai, tetapi aku hanya butuh mengambil semua barangku di sana sebelum dapat pindah ke sini lagi."

Lenka mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi?"

"Aku akan pergi lagi ke London, tapi hanya sebulan," jelas Rinto. "Studiku akan kubereskan di sini. Ketika tiba waktunya, aku akan pergi ke London lagi. Tidak akan lama, kok. Hanya satu atau dua minggu."

Lenka mendengus. "Rinto jahat!"

Rinto terkekeh. "Yang penting aku tahu kalau Lenka menyayangiku!"

Lenka tersenyum kecil dengan wajah memerah.

Rinto mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas sebelum akhirnya memeluk Lenka lagi dan berbisik, "Aku cinta kamu, Kamine Lenka. _Daisuki dayo_."

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! XD

Jujur, fic ini gak sesuai dengan ide awal Rey, loh-_- tapi biarlah, asal kalian suka~ :3

Maaf kalau fic-nya kurang memuaskan, ya...

Oh ya! Di fic ini, Rey mau ngasih tau kalo kita sebagai anak itu harus mengutamakan keluarga (terutama ibu, wuh) dibanding pacar XD bisa diliat dari Lenka yang lebih milih buat jagain Kaasan dan Basan-nya di Jepang padahal dia pingin banget pergi~ hehehe, intinya gitu, deh :3

_Review_? ;*


End file.
